We have an ongoing collaborative relationship with the confocal microscopy division of BioRad Laboratories. BioRad has installed a commercial multiphoton system in our laboratory on extended loan for our use and is committed to replace this system with newer models as they become available. In exchange, we provide BioRad with technical advice on instrumentation and new applications, as well as instruction of their technical personal. We work closely with BioRad on technical areas as optical filter design and selection, fluorescence detector design and peripherals that increase the efficiency and usefulness of the system.